This invention relates to the treatment of hydrocarbon containing streams. It also relates to the treatment of amylene streams. In particular it relates to the recovery of 3-methyl-1-butene from a hydrocarbon stream. It further relates to the use of sulfuric acid to treat the amylene stream so that 3-methyl-1-butene can be recovered in a distillation process.
Isolation of 3-methyl-1-butene from certain hydrocarbon streams has become an economically attractive route to obtain 3-methyl-1-butene. However, distillation techniques are not successful for this separation because of an azeotrope formed by 3-methyl-1-butene and other stream components, such as 2-butyne.
The object of this invention is to recover 3-methyl-1-butene from a hydrocarbon stream.